Upon Deaf Ears
by Venomis
Summary: While Juice moves to Tacoma to live with his father, he's blackmailed by his stepsister who threatens to expose his family secret to the rest of the school. He falls in love with Dana Lowman, a girl he's told to stay away from by various people. Meanwhile Kozik struggles with his feelings for his best friend, while helping him to get rid of his little sister's insane boyfriend.
1. Teaser

_Her lips were like trapped sun rays; every time she smiled, a deep warmth filled him. Moonlight was hidden in her eyes; beautiful, mysterious, unreachable. Her blond hair waving down her shoulders was like fluid gold, her..._

_An elbow in his side dragged him out of his admiration. Reluctantly, he tore his glance away from what looked like an incarnated goddess. Including marvelous curves, long legs and a voice enchanting him at the first tone._

_"If you like to keep your eyes, you don't look at her."_

_Juice raised his eyebrows as he saw the somewhat chubby blond guy next to him. He was wearing an Avengers cap and in his glasses Juice could see the annoyance on his own face. "What? Am I supposed to be scared of you?"_

_The boy laughed – it sounded genuine. "I could say 'yes'. Not that I'm a danger to you, but my brother is in a biker club. The Sons of Anarchy, you know them?"_

_Juice shrugged his shoulders. Someone might have mentioned them. He however was familiar with the Mayans MC, so he could imagine what the guy was trying to tell him. Getting on the bad side of the local motor gang probably wasn't the best idea when you were new in town._

_"Anyway, I'm Maz."_

_"Maz?"_

_"Well, actually Marius Kozik but that sounds lame. So it's Maz. What about you?"_

_"I'm Juice." He lifted the corner of his mouth as he saw the look in the boy's eyes. "Born as Juan Carlos Ortiz tho. But Juice is my stage name."_

_Maz started to laugh. "That sounds even dumber than Juan Carlos."_

_Juice smirked. He liked the guy._

_His attention was drawn back to the blond girl. She clearly belonged to the cool clique, but she didn't seem arrogant or excessively frumpy._

_"So... who's she?"_

_"Dana."_

_"She's fucking hot."_

_Maz flinched. Skittishly, he looked over his shoulder. "I'm serious bro," he whispered. "Her boyfriend is fucked in the head. Threw acid in my homie's face because he was staring at her. And if you think that's all... Her brother is known as the Tacoma Killer. He's a biker. They're gonna rip your legs and arms off if you make a move. Both of 'em."_

_Juice couldn't help it; again his eyes shot to the beautiful girl. She caught his glance, holding it and smiling at him in a way making the blood rush through his veins, hot as lava._

_No way those ghost stories were gonna stop him._

_At one look he knew: this hot chick was worth the fight._

_Juice never could have foreseen how many times he would have to remind himself to these words._

* * *

This is an AU for the characters from my Runaway/Ghosts series. This book can be read as a stand alone, background stories of the characters are different too.

The main focus of this book will be on Juice and Dana, but I want to explore Kozik and Happy's relationship too. Since I want the characters of this story to stay true to how they are in the show, I can't promise something will actually happen between Koz and Hap. I hope so, but making both men gay in a believable way is quite a challenge. Just let me know if you feel any chemistry while reading the book. ;D It's a bit of an experiment, but the ship intrigues me.


	2. Who I Am

Juice looked up from the hastily scribbled address, glanced at the house in front of him and looked back at the piece of paper. Once he read a street name and a number it stuck to his memory, but nevertheless he checked the house number five times.

It was really here.

His dad lived here.

"Well, at least you're movin' up." With her arm, Roxy leaned on his shoulder. "This is quite a change from the rat hole you used to live in."

He pulled her bandana over her eyes. "Even if they'd lived in a fucking palace I'd rather live in a shed in your backyard." Sighing, he looked up to the house again. It was a detached house, and at least ten 30 feet of grass had to be crossed to reach the front door. His eye caught some squeaky toys, eliciting a smile from his lips. He had always wanted a dog, but his mom hated animals.

"It's only for two years," Roxy said. "Then we'll go to college together."

Two years without his best friend... It could only suck.

"I'll visit you every holiday," she promised him. "The clubhouse is half an hour away from here. Know you can always turn to them if you need something."

He gave her a grateful smile. After their flight to this side of the country, they had spent a couple of nights in the Mayan's clubhouse before he'd gathered enough courage to travel to Tacoma. Since all Roxy's male family members were part of one of the charters and Juice and she were thick as thieves since kindergarten, he was used to bikers. Contrary to most people he didn't feel threatened by them; he rather looked up to him. Part of him hoped to wear a kutte too one day.

"Well, let's go inside!" Roxy gave him a little push.

"Yeah." He wiped his sudden clammy hands to his pants. If she hadn't been with him, he doubted he would have reached the door at all. He swung open the picket fence, closed it behind them and headed for the front door. His feet felt heavy as lead.

What the hell was he supposed to say to that guy? All contact had been by phone.

'You gotta live with your dad,' his mother told him.

His dad. Who he had met never in his life, who he had never spoken to. Who clearly hadn't felt the slightest interest to meet his son.

But well – it was his dad. And since he was underage, lacked other family members and his mom could no longer care for him, he hadn't much of a choice. Apparently, he had to be glad his father had agreed with all this. Otherwise he'd probably ended up in a foster home.

Not that he would have minded. This didn't feel much different; they were only bound by blood. His mother had never wanted to talk about her ex. If he _had _ended up in a foster home, he might not have been forced to leave Queens. Then he wasn't forced to change schools, to give up his band, to say goodbye to his friends.

Things he had done now.

Finally he reached the door. Quickly he rang the bell, afraid that his arm would start to shake otherwise. Roxy's hand glided into his and she gave him an encouraging squeeze. His heart was leaping in his chest as he waited. Suddenly he wished he _had _looked into the guy, to see what he could find on the internet. He hadn't dared to – denying the existence of a father had been easier than facing his new future before he really had to.

Footsteps sounded. The door swung open.

With wide eyes he stared at the tall man who appeared in the doorway.

This couldn't be his dad, right? He was _black. _Had he gone to the wrong house? He exchanged a look with Roxy, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you Mr. Cole?" she asked.

He nodded and showed her a friendly smile, although the trembling corners of his mouth told Juice how nervous he felt.

"I'm Michael," the man said. "You have to be Juan Carlos, right?"

"Juice," he answered shortly.

"Juice," Michael repeated.

His father.

Dad.

No, no fucking way he was going to call this guy dad.

Fuck – his father seriously was _black. _That meant what – that he was half African or something? Damn it, how could one _not know _something that important about himself? It felt like the foundations of his life were crumbling down.

"Come on, let's go inside," Roxy encouraged him, pulling him across the threshold. "By the way, I'm Roxy," she said to Michael. "Juice's best friend."

"You came all the way from Queens?" the man asked bewildered.

Juice clenched his jaw. What – was that such a surprise? That there were actually people who _did _care about him? Who saw in what shitty situation he was and who wanted to be a support? Nope – that didn't seem to occur to this selfish prick.

"I did, but my family lives close by. I'm staying there for a couple more days."

Michael just nodded, he didn't seem to know what else to say.

Neither did Juice, so that's why he followed his father inside the house in silence. The hallway he was crossing had a three feet high white paneling, above it the walls were painted olive green. After going through another door, they entered the living room. In the middle of it Juice put down his sports bag with the few possessions he had.

It was a spacious room and because of the many large windows there was a whole different atmosphere than the dusky hole he used to live in. He felt exposed, even though there was nobody in the room besides Michael and Roxy. It was hard to imagine that he was really going to live here.

"Marthe is walking the dogs. I will show you your room in the meantime." Michael went up the stairs, the two teenagers followed him. They ended up at a landing with various doors. "This is Marthe's and my bedroom," his father explained, putting a hand against the first door. "This is Josh' room." He walked a little further. "And this is Lindsay's."

"Josh? Lindsay?"

"Marthe's children," Michael explained.

Oh this was just fucking great. He would also get a stepbrother and sister.

"Lindsay is of the same age as you, Josh is thirteen."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," he grumbled. There were two doors left. The left one had a lock, so he assumed it was the bathroom. He laid his hand on the other door handle. "I guess this is going to be my room?"

Michael nodded.

Juice opened the door and went inside.

Everything was already there. A made up bed, a wardrobe, a desk.

It gave him a displaced feeling. It felt like they had simply added a room to their house and put him inside it to live in it. This was his new home, while he didn't belong here at all. Nothing in this room was his – it felt like he was nothing at all.

His legs were shaking as he crossed the room. Someone closed the door – Michael was retreating. Juice was glad about it for the tears were suddenly stinging in his eyes. The moment he reached the bed, he flopped down on it and stared forward in defeat.

Roxy sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "He's not unfriendly, right?" she said quietly.

Juice shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to live here," he muttered. "With all those people I don't know and who are suddenly supposed to be my family. I just wanna go back to Queens." With his shoulder he wiped across his eyes. No – he wasn't going to cry. There was no point in it. It wouldn't bring him home .

"This is just temporary." She kissed the shaved side of his head. "Two years, remember? Just consider this as some exchange program. You're gonna make some really cool friends. You're the cool new guy." Her hand stroked his mohawk. "The girls will be linin' up for you."

"Yeah right," he said, quietly chuckling. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and took a deep breath.

"I mean it. With that smile of yours you take their breath away. And even if you don't, you'll certainly attract their attention with those head tats." She winked at him. "Ever since you got 'em you have this bad boy vibe. You have no idea how many of my friends are suddenly interested in you."

He nudged her shoulder. "You come along with this now?"

"You wouldn't have been interested in a single one of them," she answered. "You're even more picky than I am."

"I'm not picky."

"Oh come on! Last year you went out with at least ten girls and you fell in love with not even one of them."

That wasn't his fault. The girls he had dated had barely been a challenge; most of them he'd managed to get in bed the very first night and although some weren't bad, those butterflies Roxy used to talk about never showed up.

Then again – maybe butterflies were just a girl thing .

He didn't mind. Relationships only gave trouble – if he looked at how his mom ended up, he didn't have the slightest of interest in having a relationship. It only caused shit – and it took him to fucking Washington; he was almost three thousand miles away from a life he had really liked and which he had been forced to leave behind. And now, in his junior year, he had to start all over.

Without friends, without a reputation. Where nobody knew who he was.

Where he fucking didn't even know himself who he was.


	3. A Nightmare

Juice knew he couldn't stay in his room forever. Heaving a deep sigh, he got up. "I can't believe I'm getting a stepbrother and sister. How is that not worth mentioning?"

"Maybe your mom didn't know. They haven't been in contact for years, right?"

Juice shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea. The fact that his father had never tried to seek contact, hurt.

What would Josh and Lindsay think of all this? He couldn't imagine someone would be glad to have an extra brother all of a sudden. His stomach cramped because of the sudden nervousness.

"Let's go downstairs, your stepmom will get home soon. Then you can meet her and the dogs." Roxy grabbed his hand and squeezed.

Together with Roxy he went downstairs. Except for a backpack and a sports bag there was nothing to unpack, that was something he could do later. They sat down on the couch.

"You want something to drink?" Michael asked from the kitchen.

"Glass of water would be good," he muttered.

"For me too, sir."

Juice looked around, searching for family pictures. One was hanging on the wall, but the children on it were around 6 and 10 years old. He clutched his hands between his knees and stared quietly at the floor. It was still hard to believe that this was his new life. Away from everything he knew.

A new chance, Roxy had said.

But he hadn't needed a new chance, his life had been fine until his mother and her disgusting boyfriend fucked it up.

The lock of the front door clicked. Footsteps sounded, then two Golden Retrievers stormed into the room, sniffing him curiously. His hands glided across their fur, this time he did smile. When one of them licked his hand, he even chuckled a bit.

As the footsteps entered the room, he looked up skittishly.

Marthe was a tall woman, all dressed up and with dark red dyed hair. Her skin was pale, her eyes a bright green. A little haughty she strode towards him, holding out her hand.

Awkwardly, Juice got up. She looked at him like he was some intruder – and that was exactly how he felt.

"Juice," he said.

She frowned. "Juice? You mean you want something to drink? You haven't learned to speak in complete sentences?" She looked at the glass his father had put on the table.

"No, that's my name."

"I thought your name was Juan Carlos."

Juice clenched his jaw. "Juice," he repeated stubbornly. "What the hell is your problem man."

Bewildered, she raised her plucked eyebrows. She looked over her shoulder to Michael, who was somewhere between the kitchen and the living room, looking awkward.

"Well, that one could use a little bit of guidance," Marthe sighed. Without adding another word, she walked away.

Juice clenched his fist. He had to keep himself from smashing the vase on the table at her. Or at his father. He was standing there like some damn zombie, completely under the spell of that bitch.

"I need a smoke," he grunted. Before someone could object, he stormed outside and slammed the door behind him. It took only a few seconds before Roxy showed up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. She rested her head against his shoulder.

His fingers were trembling in anger as he lit a cigarette. "What a whore," he grunted. He kicked the picket fence. "Fuck it Rox! I can't stay here! And especially not with Cruella!"

"Give her some time to get used to the situation. This is unexpected for her too. It's not only your life that has been turned upside down. The same goes for them."

"For which they blame me," he snorted. "While I can do shit about it."

"You will be fine sweetie. You'll find your place here."

* * *

Juice could only hope that his friend was right. In a not so subtle way Cruella told them she hadn't counted on an extra guest for dinner and that Roxy could better leave. The moment she was gone, Juice felt lonely. His father made no attempt to have a conversation with him, his stepmother completely ignored him. He felt the urge to go to his room, but he was too stubborn. He wouldn't let them scare him away.

Around five a boy came home – it had to be Josh. He was small for his age, had a full head of dark blond curls and he looked at Juan with shiny eyes. He flopped down next to him on the couch.

"Hi! I'm Josh! You're Juan, right? I've always wanted a big brother!" He flashed him a smile; Juice noticed his front teeth were quite large.

"Hey. Umm – I'm Juice."

"Juice? That sounds so cool!"

It was quite a difference, this sudden enthusiasm.

"You like to play basketball? Football? Soccer?"

There never had been sports he was _really _good at, although he wasn't the worst either. "Now and then," he answered. "I wasn't in the sports team or something."

"There's a basketball court close to our house. You wanna go there?"

Juice wanted nothing more than leaving this awful house. He however could already smell the food and he suspected it wouldn't take long before they had to go and eat. He didn't feel like challenging Cruella again.

In the meantime, Josh chatted on.

Juice barely listened, for a girl had entered the room.

A very pretty girl – but with the same arrogance as her mother. She snorted when their eyes met, then she turned around and went upstairs.

How lovely.

"Don't pay attention to Lindsay," Josh said. "She thinks we're her servants. She's Miss America – in her fantasy world."

She had the looks – and the arrogance. He already felt uncomfortable, although he was really glad with Josh's presence. He had a feeling he would be the reason why things wouldn't become too horrible around here.

"We can go to the basketball court after dinner?" he suggested.

Josh's face lit up immediately. "Awesome!"

* * *

That night, the most awkward dinner ever followed. Cruella and her daughter simply ignored him and his father only looked at him with a sympathetic glance. Josh however filled the silence and talked non stop. Every time Juice answered a question, he could feel their disdainful glances and sometimes they even had the guts to snort dismissively. He however refused to give in to their childish behavior, and a few times he kept staring provokingly at Lindsay. She didn't look away; she pouted her lips a bit, or tilted her head while there was a muggy tension growing between them.

He didn't like it for a bit and was eager to follow Josh outside to shoot some balls until darkness fell. Josh told him Michael was together with Cruella for seven years now, and that Josh's father had died in a car crash. A sad story – and it didn't leave him cold that the boy already trusted him enough to tell him personal stuff like this.

Josh made things a little lighter, it seemed. He looked genuinely enthusiast about his arrival and Juice hoped he wouldn't disappoint him. As they went home, Cruella sent her son to bed and Juice decided to go upstairs too. Lindsay was also in her room, but still he wasn't in the mood to sit with the others. Instead, he started to unpack his stuff, then he put his laptop on his desk and played some online game.

Close to half past ten his eyes started to feel drowsy and he closed the laptop. He was thirsty but not in the mood to go downstairs. In the bathroom he drank some water, then he started to brush his teeth. The thing was barely in his mouth when the bathroom door opened. A little annoyed he glanced at Lindsay through the mirror. Was it really that hard to wait a minute?

She smiled at him – which looked unnatural and gave him the creeps. He spit the toothpaste into the drain. Just when he wanted to step away from the washbasin, she laid her hands on his hips. He wanted to turn around, but she pressed her waist tight to his ass.

"You're a typical street rat," she whispered in his ear. "But I can't deny that you're hot."

Uncomfortable he tried to push her away with his shoulder.

"I think you and I can have a little fun now and then, huh? Without Mommy and Daddy knowing about it?" In the mirror, she gave him a steamy look, then she stood on her toes and started to kiss his neck.

"What the fuck?!" he snapped. This time he pushed away from the washbasin harder, making her stumble backwards.

The look in her eyes turned dark. Stretching her hand to the bathroom door, she locked it. Fearlessly she took a step towards him.

"What are you gonna do about it, _Juicy_? Hit me?"

There indeed wasn't much he could do, and so he stepped back. The last thing he wanted, was physical contact. When his back hit the wall, he could no longer back away from her.

"Come on _Juicy. _ I want you to make me _juicy._"

"Fuck off," he grunted at the insane bitch.

She came to stand in front of him, looking him over. He stared back, although it was hard to hide his uneasiness.

"I'm a hot chick, you're a hot guy..."

"You're my stepsister!" he snapped.

"Sssh... You don't strike me as the type of guy who cares a lot about rules." She laid a hand against his chest and shoved it down until she grabbed his crotch.

Cursing, he pushed her away. "You're fucking insane!"

She pouted her lips, although there were terrifying sparks in her eyes. "I'm one of the most popular girls on school, Juicy. I can make your life hell."

"My life already is hell. Fuck off." He rushed past her, but she grabbed his wrist. Her nails drilled into his flesh.

"You think you're gonna make friends if I tell everyone your mommy is in jail?"

He froze. – Did she also know _why? _

"Nope – you won't. So if you want me to keep your little secret, I want something in return." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Something hot."

He stared her in the eye. "Go fuck yourself," he grunted. Then he bashed her to the side with his shoulder, slammed the door shut and stormed into his room. Breathing heavily, he sat down on his bed and rubbed his face.

He was stuck in a fucking nightmare.


	4. Hate At First Sight

Only the sight of the black Porsche between the clunkers in the rest of the street was enough to make him dislike the kid.

Dana hadn't told him that she was going to introduce her boyfriend to mom today. Since he became a prospect for the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club, he had barely been home. That however didn't mean he never spoke to his mom.

The fact that his little sister had been silent about her lover, made him suspicious; she'd probably something to hide.

Happy put the key in the hole, entered the lobby and stomped up the stairs on his way to their apartment. As usual, the elevator was out of service. Not that he would have taken it; he was no elderly.

Four floors higher, he walked along the balustrade to the small apartment where he'd grown up. It was a small place, one of the reasons he rather crashed with his best friend lately. He lived closer to the clubhouse anyway and since a few months he rented his own apartment. He might as well move in with him, but he was too greedy to pay rent.

Slamming the door behind him, he walked towards the living room. Dana sat up straight when she saw him.

"Hap... I didn't know you'd be home today."

He glared at her. _Oh really? _

His eyes wandered to the boy who was sitting next to her on the couch. Although most boys flinched once he gave them a cold stare, this guy didn't move a muscle.

His eyes were dark, the look in them calculating.

He wasn't some preppy football captain, as he had expected.

Dana's boyfriend was clearly a few years older than she and he had even more tattoos than Happy himself, since not an inch of the skin of his neck was visible. Ink was even covering his hands and the lowest metacarpals.

No spoiled brat, this time.

What the hell he _should _think of the guy, he didn't know. Because of the coldness in his eyes, it felt like he was staring into the mirror.

"Happy! I'm so glad you came home!" His mom came out of the kitchen, breaking the tense silence. She wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. "We barely see you those days!"

"Hey ma. Busy days."

His glance slid to Dana. Questioningly, he raised his eyebrows.

She copied the move, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. If you're pretending to be the terrifying brother and find yourself too cool to introduce yourself properly... This is Maddox. Maddox, this is my brother. Happy."

Happy scowled at her before he returned his stare to Maddox. He expected some dumb comment about his name, but the boy didn't say anything at all. However, his lips curled into a dismissive smirk.

Happy's fingers were itching. There was nothing he wanted more than slamming that arrogant face to the wall.

"Dinner is ready!" his mother announced, undoubtedly sensing the tension. "Go sit at the table."

Maddox and Dana got up from the couch. A deep rage sped through his body when the two laced hands. He wanted everyone to keep their hands off his little sister. He'd liked none of her boyfriends, but most were too chicken to show their faces again after sharing a few words with him.

Silently, he sat down at the table, keeping his mouth shut until they were done eating. Maddox, Dana and his mom were having a conversation in which he didn't participate. All he did, was staring bluntly at Maddox, assuming the guy would start to feel uncomfortable at some point.

Whatever word left Maddox' mouth – it all sounded calculated and fake. He was trying too hard to impress his mother, his politeness made him feel sick and it took a hell of an effort not to grab the fork next to his plate and slam it into the boy's hand.

_Let's see if you still act so politely. _

After dinner Dana helped her mother to clean the table and do the dishes. Something she never did. Apparently, Maddox wasn't the only one keeping up appearances. He thought about the Porsche he had seen. Although they had to scrape together every cent, Maddox – or his parents – seemed to do pretty well. Was that the reason it had taken Dana four months to take her boyfriend home? Had she felt ashamed of their family situation?

While the two women were busying themselves in the kitchen, Maddox leaned forward, his elbows on the table. His glance wandered across Happy's face. "Are you gay?"

It didn't happen a lot that he was simply stunned... but no one had ever dared to ask him that question. And knowing this was the _first thing _that asshole said to him... He snorted, deciding to give the boy no chance on drawing him out.

He wasn't going to waste any more time to that parasite.

Not now.

* * *

Only when it was dark outside and after leaving the house a long time ago while waiting until Maddox finally left the building, he let go of the venom that had gathered inside his stomach the past hours. When the boy wanted to open the door of his Porsche, Happy slammed it shut again.

The other stared him in the eye. Something was scalding in his eyes, something devilish.

Happy ignored the fickle feeling in his stomach, moving his face closer to Maddox, who was a feet smaller than him. "Stay away from my sister."

He got a dry chuckle in return. "Why? You want her to hate you even more?"

His fingers snapped when he clenched them into fists. Was that true? He knew his relationship with Dana wasn't exactly something to be proud of, but did she _hate_ him? Or was this a sick guy who loved to play mind games?"

"I will –"

"Save me your threats, so I won't have to start with mine."

Something in Maddox's eyes told him he wasn't bluffing. "I'm not gonna say it again," he said nevertheless, his jaw clenched. "Stay away from her."

The expression on Maddox's face changed into pure contempt. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" he asked in a low voice. "Some math loving egghead? You don't scare me with your pathetic little biker club." The corners of his mouth bent into a sinister grin. "Regardless of how many smileys you add to your skin."

It felt like ice was flowing though his veins. How did he know about the smileys? Not even Dana knew about them.

By reflex, he grabbed Maddox's neck and slammed his head against the car, just above the window. The man didn't make a sound. Happy wanted to repeat the action, were it not that something sharp cut the skin above his waistband. Hot drops glided down while pain bit his stomach. Dazed, he stared at the knife in Maddox's hand. Blood stained his grey shirt.

"You're playing with fire, boy."

Boy?! Happy almost exploded in anger. "I'm gonna destroy you," he grunted.

"No, you won't," Maddox answered calmly. He put the key in the door; his other hand still pressed the knife against Happy's stomach. "You got more to lose than me." He showed a devilish smirk. "For all your weaknesses are within reach." He nodded upwards, to the apartment where his mother and sister were. "And I got none. Except for Dana." He titled his head. "But I doubt you will hurt her. That is, not more than you've already done... _big brother. _It's sad, such a pretty girl who feels so ashamed of her brother..."

Angrily, Happy gritted his teeth. More than anything he wanted to yank the knife out of Maddox's hand and slit his throat with it. But then what? Dana would hate him for the rest of his life and he would have to spend the rest of his life in jail, just like his father.

No – once he would put the boy's head on a stake, nobody would ever find out it had been him.

Dark sparks were dancing in Maddox's eyes while he pulled away the knife. Blood trickled down from a gash in his forehead, making him look even more sinister.

"If you are really stupid enough to try to kill me... you better not fail." He paused. "Cause if you do, you're gonna regret it." The boy gave him a wink. "You better clean that wound, my friend. Might still be some curare on it. Would be a shame if you died by poison, hmm?"

His words hit him like a truck. _What?! _His whole body felt heated; by reflex his hand shot to the wound in his lower abdomen. Was he bluffing? He looked insane enough to really do it.

How much longer did he have?

Maddox opened the car door. "Nice to meet you, _Happy,_" he mocked.

"I'm gonna kill you," Happy grunted.

The boy smiled. "You better make sure you will last through the night first. Or the next hour..."

After these words, the door slammed shut.

As much as Happy wanted to strangle him – his words completely froze him. For the first time in years, he felt something like fear.

. . .

**Hey all,**

**A little side note; Juice and Dana are 16 in this story, and Happy and Kozik 22. (:**


	5. His Equal

Kozik was stretched out on the couch, watching an episode of Top Gear as the front door opened and Happy's heavy footsteps entered the room. With a nod he greeted his friend, although he sat up a little when he noticed the blood on Happy's hands.

"Damn... You roughed up Dana's new fling, huh? Was he such a brat?"

He believed Happy was always overreacting when it came to the love life of his little sister, but he didn't go physical often.

Happy grumbled something inaudible and headed to the kitchen. As he leaned against the counter top and rolled up his shirt, Kozik's eyes widened. It was his _own _blood. Cursing, Kozik got up and hurried to the kitchen. Opening a drawer, he grabbed a towel, holding it under the tap. He turned towards Happy and wiped the blood of his lower abdomen. It was a bad cut.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Of all guys that live in Tacoma, my little sister chooses a psycho," Happy grumbled, taking off his bloody shirt and tossing it in the sink. "He cut me with a knife, telling me there could be curare on it. Whatever the hell that is."

"A paralyzing poison, I think. I can't imagine it was more than bluf."

"You should have seen the look in his eyes," Happy grumbled. "Satan himself would flinch."

Kozik bit back a smirk. It sounded like Happy had found his equal, although he kept the thought to himself. He understood why he was worried about Dana. Once more, he dabbed the wound, it really was a nasty cut. "I'll patch you up." He shoved his friend towards the kitchen table, reached for the medical unit and took out the antiseptic, needle and thread. During his military training he'd done some first aid courses, so he knew what to do.

While Kozik knelt down in front of his friend and started to clean the wound, he tried to be not distracted by Happy's muscled upper body. It wasn't like he had never seen it before – Happy walked around bare chested all the time, but Kozik had never been this close, nor had he been touching him, while his fingers were brushing his skin now and then now. He swallowed, ignoring his dry mouth and the tinglings he felt at every small touch.

When he found out about his feelings for his friend two years ago, he had been terrified that Happy would see through him and end their friendship. By now, he knew his friend was way too oblivious to notice something. No matter what Kozik would do, Happy wouldn't expect anything unless he would try to kiss him. Therefore, he made sure he never drank too much, for this friendship meant a lot to him and he couldn't imagine that Happy would ever return his feelings.

Happy didn't move a muscle when the needle was pulled through his flesh, although his jaw was clenched, Kozik noticed when he looked up. The look in his eyes was dark, but Kozik saw his restlessness because of the mentioning of the poison. He didn't ask about any symptoms, knowing that the thought that he _might _be poisoned would be enough to let his brain create fake symptoms.

"Why did he want to cut you open like a damn fish?" Kozik asked in a light tone, knowing it would help Happy to let go of his anger now he couldn't do anything about it anyway.

"He didn't like my speech," he huffed.

Kozik tied the threads, giving his work a good look.

Happy pushed away his head. "I'm fine."

Kozik got up, walked over to the fridge and took out two beers, even though he knew drinking alcohol was unwise. Happy however wasn't the wisest person on earth, so Kozik kept his well-meant advises to himself.

Handing his friend a bottle, he pulled back a chair and sat down. From aside he studied Happy's face. He wasn't the type of person who shared a lot of his thoughts, but asking questions wasn't always effective either. Giving Happy some time to let it all sink in, he continued to watch Top Gear.

"What do you wanna do about it?" Kozik asked almost twenty minutes later. "Does Dana know he cut you?"

"Of course not," he huffed. "And even if she did, she would claim it was my own fault."

"Was it?"

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I slammed his head against his fancy Porsche."

A soft chuckle escaped Kozik's lips. "So it's a guy that can actually stick up for himself. Is that so bad?"

Happy glared at him. "Someone who dares to threaten me is fucked in the head."

Kozik agreed.

The man seemed to lose himself in his thoughts again. His hand glided across his tattooed body, his thumb brushing the smileys. There were three of them.

"He knew about them."

"What?" Kozik asked, frowning.

"He knew about the smileys."

Now, Kozik started to feel uncomfortable too. He'd believed that nobody outside the club knew the meaning of them. The past two years Happy had been hired to get people to talk now and then, a talent the Sons were interested in as well. Although they were both still prospects, they sometimes took Happy with them when they were violently interrogating someone, the smileys on his skin proving that not everyone survived an encounter like that.

"That is disturbing," Kozik admitted. "You're gonna tell the others?"

Happy heaved a sigh. Kozik knew he wanted to keep the club and his family away from each other. "Dunno," he muttered.

Kozik knew why – Happy was a lone wolf. Confessing this, would indicate that he wanted help. Accepting Kozik's help was one thing, but taking this problem to the table made it much more serious. He wanted to look like someone who had his affairs in order, not like someone who wanted to use the club to something as trite as getting rid of an annoying boyfriend of a little sister.

"Wish I could let it go," Happy said eventually. "But if he knows this about me – what more will he know? Fuck – I don't want Dana to know what I do for the club." He rubbed his face.

In silence, Kozik bit his lip. Seeing his friend upset didn't happen a lot.

"If I were you, I'd tell my sponsor," Kozik said in the end. "They might know Maddox already. Maybe he's a member of some powerful family, which makes him so arrogant."

Happy watched him for a while. The look in his eyes was intense, and like always something started to tickle in his stomach, something he ignored skillfully.

"Let's hope he doesn't," Happy muttered. "I don't wanna start a war, but no matter what; whatever there is between him and my sister, it needs to stop."

Kozik sipped from his beer, lifting the corner of his mouth. "You're resourceful. We'll find a way."

Giving an appreciative nod, Happy leaned back in his chair while the look in his eyes pacified a little.

* * *

Hey all! I was inspired for another Juice story and I hope you want to check it out! It's called **The Darkness Inside me**.

_Juice's life is turned upside down when he is transferred from Stockton Prison to Sea Gate Prison. After being released unexpectedly, he is awaited by a man who claims to be his twin. Juice is torn apart by his longing for love and safety while the voices in his head are telling him that trusting the infamous gangster is the stupidest thing he can do. Juice however convinces himself that he is imagining the darkness in his brother's eyes, desperately craving for the love and acceptance of someone who doesn't want to stab him in the back_.


	6. The New Guy

"This weekend your stepbrother came over, right?" Dana asked, sitting down at the table next to her friend. Lindsay had been complaining about his arrival for weeks and Dana hoped the guy was okay. She couldn't bear her complaining much longer.

"Yeah," Lindsay grunted.

So she didn't exactly like him. Dana wasn't surprised – Lindsay was very picky when it came to the people she liked. Usually her opinion was solely based on the looks. It didn't bother Dana – if anything, she was hurting herself; her group of friends stayed small and her contacts superficial.

"He's a punk. I don't want to be seen anywhere near him."

Her comment made Dana smirk. Her friend looked grimly past her, making Dana draw another conclusion. "But he was hot, right?"

Her jaw clenched. "No," she grumbled. "There's _something _about him... But he's not hot. Anyway – I hope he'll fuck off soon. Having such a guy as my stepbrother will not improve my reputation."

Dana sniggered. She didn't give a fuck about her reputation – it would only feel restrictive. She talked with whoever she liked, she could care less what others thought of it. She knew she had shocked a lot of people by calling Maddox her boyfriend, but he was simply _one of a kind _and she thought he was intriguing.

She aimed her attention back to the teacher when history class started. After fifteen minutes, the door opened and a boy stepped inside. His cheeks were slightly flushing as he turned towards their teacher.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Some asshole believed it to be funny to point the new guy into the wrong direction."

Dana's lips curled into a sympathetic smile. Although he clearly felt embarrassed, he kept his head up.

"You can take a seat over there." Mr. Nicholson nodded to the only free seat in the classroom. Next to Shay, who nervously peeked at the boy before she started to stare at the table top, her cheeks all rosy.

Dana could see why, for the new guy was handsome; he had a cute face, a nice built and he distinguished himself from every other guy she knew by having a short mohawk and tribal tattoos on both sides of his head.

"Mister Ortiz, right?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah." The boy nodded, his eyes fluttering across the room by way of an introduction. "Juice."

Patty, who sat in the row before Dana, started to laugh. "What kind of name is that?"

"At least it's less boring than yours," Dana noticed.

After those words, the others knew better than making fun of the new guy's name.

Juice turned his head to see who had spoken up. A grateful smile spread across his face, which Dana mirrored automatically. _What a cutie. _His smile however faded when his glance moved to the person next to her. His jaw thickened, and then he turned around.

Dana looked aside. Lindsay's smirk spoke volumes.

"Is _he _your stepbrother?" Dana asked in surprise, then she frowned. "Damn... Are you the one sending him to the wrong classroom?"

Innocently, Lindsay shrugged her shoulders. "He's a street rat. I don't want anyone to see us together."

"Why not? It's not like there's ever been a hot guy around you before."

Lindsay narrowed her eyes. "You better don't let your boyfriend hear it."

Dana shrugged her shoulders. Her threatening voice was rather hilarious than anything else – even though she was right. But she wouldn't admit it out loud. "He knows very well he's not the only hot guy on earth."

"I would watch my tongue if I were you. Before you know it, all those handsome guys disappear mysteriously."

Dana didn't respond. Although she was dating Maddox for a couple of months now, she still wasn't sure what her friend really thought of him. Sometimes she was making venomous comments about him, at other times she praised him and she even tried to flirt with him sometimes. Dana kept it for badly hidden jealousy.

Her eyes wandered off to the new guy, who was distractedly flipping through his textbook, hoping to catch up with the class. There wasn't much to expect from Shay; she was way too shy to talk to a boy, let alone one who was handsome and was a little rough around the edges. Dana however was on the other side of the room, so she couldn't do much and decided to concentrate on the teacher's words.

* * *

Dana knew she shouldn't pay too much attention to the new guy. He was sitting all one in the lunch room and she felt sorry for him. He didn't look sad, but still... Despite his tough exterior she suspected him to be a more sensitive boy than he wanted others to believe, and apart from that, everyone longed for a friend on his first day of school.

When he looked in her direction and showed her a small smile, she almost got up to examine that beautiful smile a little closer. She however knew she would only make things harder for him. A large part of the students feared her boyfriend. If she would go to Juice now, everyone else would ignore him for fear of calling up Maddox's anger.

Dana believed everyone was greatly overreacting. Maddox might not be an angel, but he was neither a sociopath. He was just rough and mysterious – different than all the other boys.

Smiling, she watched how Maz joined Juice. Kozik's little brother. Dana didn't know the kid very well; the boy stayed away from her, terrified of her brother. He was undoubtedly convinced that Happy would cut him into pieces if he would accidentally make her trip.

Dana smirked about her own thoughts, lifted her bag and put it on the table to take out her lunch. From the corner of her eye she saw a movement; Maddox sat down on the chair next to hers, where everyone else had refused to sit. Before she could greet him, his fingers glided around her chin and he kissed her roughly.

Dana kissed him back – but a little reluctantly. It wasn't like she had a problem with kissing in public – if people didn't like the sight of it there were plenty of other things to look at – but it was hard to read Maddox. At most days, he didn't want to show any affection in public at all, not openly, but there were also moments he changed his mind. Often it wasn't out of love – it felt more like he wanted to remind the rest of the school that she was taken.

Dana brushed it off, like she always did when he was in a weird mood. While opening her lunch box, her eyes shot to Juice again. He was still talking to Maz. She felt happy for him, if Maz was anything like his brother he would be a great friend.

"Who's that?" Maddox's voice sounded close to her ear.

Dana felt her cheeks flush – and she hated herself for it. A minute ago she had intended to keep Maddox's attention away from Juice, and she had already failed.

"He's Lindsay's stepbrother," she told him. "He's in our class."

"Hmm." Maddox's eyes kept lingering on the boy.

Dana prayed in silence that Juice wouldn't look in her direction again – but of course he did. His eyes moved from her to Maddox and back. With her glance she tried to convince him to look away, but she lacked any telepathic powers.

She decided to be the one breaking eye contact, aiming her glance at her lunch. Maddox was tight as a drum and she laid a hand on his thigh.

No matter how interesting the new boy looked – she could better avoid contact. At least until he was no longer in Maddox's scope, being considered as a potential intruder in her life.


	7. Author's Note

Dear readers,

Since I have twenty (!) unfinished stories which I still try to update, I have decided to focus on two stories at the same time and finish them one by one – which means multiple chapters a week. I've decided to let my readers decide what stories I'm going to finish first, so please leave a comment on this chapter if you want me to work on this one. I will finish all my stories, but it might take a long while before I return to the ones there aren't much people interested in.

For the amazing readers who read multiple of my works, sorry for the spam!

(I know many readers aren't comfortable with commenting, so leaving a (-) or something does the job too. ;D)


End file.
